


Mirror Reflections

by BigSaij



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21754828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigSaij/pseuds/BigSaij
Summary: The Crystal Mirror, a gateway to another world. Twilight Sparkle has already seen what it has to offer, and left it in the care of Sunset Shimmer.But there is another, a sister portal leading to a world similar, yet different. Celestia and later Luna have studied it for hundreds of years, witnessing the atrocities committed by its inhabitants. They can both agree on one thing: ties between them must stay as view-only.Unfortunately, they may not have a choice on the matter.
Kudos: 1





	1. Forgotten Memories

It was a Saturday. An exhausting week of high school finals was now over, and winter break had officially begun. Yawning, I slowly but surely got out of my bed, changing into comfortable day clothes. Walking down the carpeted stairs, I half-expected my parents to be sitting at the dining table, welcoming me to breakfast.

It was a familiar rude awakening to be proven wrong. Two weeks of trying to forget that fateful car crash on the twisting highway had done nothing for my brain or my soul. I mechanically made breakfast for myself, two pieces of toast with an egg on each. Once finished, I cleaned my plate and placed it back in the cupboard. Sitting down in a plush chair, I got to work.

Today was a bad day for writing. I was hitting many more writer's blocks then usual. They had become more frequent ever since the accident, just like when my secret society disbanded, too fearful of what would happen if their weekly meeting were discovered. _The Brony Bros,_ I remembered wistfully.

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic was an excellent cartoon. At it's peak, more fans were being drawn in then ever before, myself included. Unfortunately, just as it was hitting it's climax, the Equestria Girls movie bombed the entire franchise. Nobody knows why, but the entire thing was shut down, the toys taken off the markets. The season three ending left us with many questions, and not a lot of answers.

That was where I came in. I wrote speculative fan fiction, trying to see where the series would have gone. Twilight's ascension would have to have sent some sort of shock wave throughout Equestria. Not many people saw my work, as less and less bronies existed everyday, but it made me feel like I had purpose, and that was enough for me.

I worked for hours on end, only stopping to use the bathroom and make myself a sandwich. The hours seemed to go by so fast whenever I actually wrote something. Stuck moments made the clock freeze.

This day was average by the end. A chapter finished, which was so-so by my standards. Realizing I hadn't taken a shower in two days, I walked back up the stairs to do so.

The hot water was nice and steamy. It made me relax, a rare thing these days, when I was always on edge. So relaxed, in fact, that I almost missed the strangest thing I've even seen. Stepping back into the room, I looked at my clear reflection in the mirror.

And that was just the problem. There wasn't a single hint of mist on the surface. It looked shiny and polished, as if I had just gotten it yesterday. I tentatively reached out my hand to wipe it... only for it to go straight through it like mud. Recoiling, I looked at my arm, which looked fine. I then made the dumbest decision in my whole life, which is saying something.

I poked my entire head through the mirror, looking into a new world.

The room was filled with different notes and gadgets and gizmos. Crude drawings of humans were tacked onto the walls, alongside toys like model trains and drones. It seemed like some sort of research lab for observation study.

It also creeped me out in ways I could never imagine.

A single door lay ajar on the other side of the room. Walking over, I saw the the sign read, " _Warning. Authorized Personal Only."_ Well, considering that I was already inside, I hoped that whoever was running this place understood my situation. Making sure not to disturb anything, I crept out and into the open hallway.

The velvet carpeting just screamed "rich person" to me. This was obviously some sort of palace now, and I was an unwelcome visitor. Always making sure to look around corners before turning, I carefully made my way through the castle.

Or I was, until I heard the sound of footsteps approaching me, and fast. Looking around, I was in the middle of a hallway with no exits. No cliché doors for me to hide in.

The person in question rounded their corner, stopping once they saw me. Actually, person wasn't the word to describe them. The correct word would be pony, and one I recognized at that. The dark, flowing mane, the moon cutie mark, the horn and wings...

"Princess Luna?" I asked in a low whisper. She simply stared back for a few seconds, then shook her head and immediately deafened my ears.

**"SISTER! COME HERE THIS INSTANT!"**

Another, taller pony flashed into existence right next to Luna. She also had a flowing mane, though hers was rainbow and she had a sun cutie mark. Princess Celestia was in full regal attire, with the crown, shoes and everything. Even from a rather large distance, it was still intimidating.

"Yes, sister? What is it?"

Luna pointed at me. "One of your 'subjects' has crossed the mirror! I thought you said this wouldn't happen!"

The solar princess took one look at me and sighed. "I lay off the scientists for ten years and this is what I get? Very well, I will deal with this." I didn't like that tone. It was the tone of someone with a problem to get rid of. If Celestia had half the power I thought she did, then in no way did I want to be the problem.

"No, wait, I can explain!" I took one step forward, hands up, and Celestia's horn instantly flared. I felt a warm wave of magic envelop me.

And my brain just seemed to detach from my body. The last thing I remembered was falling down to the floor in a crumpled heap.

\---

It was a Sunday. An exhausting week of high school finals was now over, and winter break had officially begun. Yawning, I slowly but surely got out of my bed, feeling a bit sorer then usual. After I had changed into comfortable day clothes, I walked down the carpeted stairs, half-expecting my parents to be sitting at the dining table, welcoming me to breakfast. They weren't there, which brought back some painful memories, but a plate of hash browns, eggs and sausage was already lying on the table. After eating the mysteriously made breakfast, I cleaned my plate and set it back in the cupboard. While walking towards the fridge to grab a drink, I felt a static charge gather on my body. Sighing, I touched the metal handle to discharge, braced for the momentary shock.

I wasn't braced for the memories in my brain that weren't mine.

I saw myself taking a shower I never took. A mirror I had never touched. A room I had never seen and two ponies I had never met. They all felt foreign to me, but still gave me an odd sense of déjà vu...

Well, there was only one way to know for sure. I skipped my normal routine and went straight to the mirror in my bathroom. It was rather large, a fully rectangle spanning half the room, about two meters in length. I was only half surprised when my arm sank through it, and even less so when I entered into a familiar research lab. This time, though, the two ponies were already waiting for me.

"It appears that your memory spell did not work on him for long," Luna noted.

"I can see that, sister." Two pieces of paper and two quills appeared out of nowhere, furiously scribbling. "I'll summon Cadence and Twilight right away. Sister, can you do the sleep spell this time? You're much better at it then I am."

For the second time that week, I felt a wave of magic wash over me, this one being much colder. Feeling very tired, I laid on my back and immediately fell to sleep.

\---

"You're about to meet the royal family. You will address them as 'princess' at all times, understood? Make no sudden movements, and do not reach into your pockets at any time."

"Okay," I squeaked, too intimidated by the eight royal guards to argue. I had negotiated out of handcuffs, but during the entire meeting I was to have a full contingent ready to intervene.

It was very odd how they were acting scared of me, while at the same time I was acting scared of them. I wasn't the one who could burst someone into flames with a simple spell.

The grand double doors opened, and my guards escorted me into the throne room. Celestia sat on her single throne, with Luna on her right, Mi Amore Cadenza on her left, and Twilight Sparkle on her further left. They all looked at me with keen interest except for Twilight, who gave a gasp of recognition.

"A human? But, I don't understand! Any humans who crossed the Crystal Mirror should have turned into ponies! How is he still him?"

"Twilight, you know about humans?" Celestia asked.

"Yeah, they live on the other side of the mirror. I was one for a bit, and Sunset's one right now."

"Well, the reason he is not a pony is because he did not come from the Crystal Mirror. He came from its twin."

"A twin mirror?"

"Yes. It is a two-way transport to another world, but I mostly used it to observe. From their perspective, it just looks like an ordinary mirror, but from our side we can see everything the mirror sees."

I made a loud cough. "Ahem. I'm right here, you know."

The purple alicorn made an embarrassed face. "Oh, right. Sorry. So, who are you?"

"You erase my memory, kidnap me, then almost handcuff me, and you expect me to answer your questions?" I grunted. "Maybe you're not as smart as I thought."

The night princess stomped her hoof. "Don't forget who is the one intruding here, human!"

"Sister, please." Celestia turned her full attention on me. "What do you want?"

I shrugged. "My memories would be a good start."

"You do not have your memories? Then how did you remember the mirror?"

Another shrug. "I had a flash. I saw myself go through the portal for a second. It was just a theory, but I guess it turned out to be true."

After a wave from the pearly horn, yesterday came flooding back. Everything from my shower to the run-in with Luna. "That's better," I said, rubbing my head. "The name's Sammy."

"Sammy, huh? That's a nice name."

"Thank you, Princess Mi Amore. At least you can keep things polite."

"Please, call me Cadence."

"When I asked you what you wanted," Celestia interrupted, "I didn't mean what we needed for you to talk. I was asking about why you're here. Why did you come to Equestria?"

"Because I could. Although I suppose I should've asked myself if I should before I did. I guess that's just the human way; we're inquisitive by nature."

"Yes," Celestia agreed. "However, I do think that your scientists take their work too far sometimes. Some of their experiments that I've seen..." the tall alicorn gave a shudder.

"Princess. Just how long have you been watching our world?"

"Two hundred years."

"Ouch." I winced. "So I suppose you've seen a few camps set up in Germany around, say, seventy years ago?"

Her face became cold and serious. "If you mean the mass slaughter and genocide I witnessed, then yes. I'm sure you understand why we have all these precautions around you, after what I've seen about your violent tendencies."

She had a point. "Yeah, I guess I can see why," I said, rubbing my head. "Us humans are a pretty mixed batch. I can assure you, though, I am not one of those bad apples. Now that I'm here, I want nothing more then the safety and protection of Equestria."

"If you were a 'bad apple', then that is what you would say anyway, is it not?" Luna retorted. I struggled to bite my lip, keeping in all sorts of brash and unhelpful statements.

"Fine," I finally admitted. "Yes, I could be lying. I guess the only way to prove that I'm not is through my actions. I can only hope that you see the magic of friendship inside of me, as it is for Princess Twilight Sparkle."

The three adult alicorns nodded, but Twilight herself looked suspicious. "Wait, how did you know that I'm the Princess of Friendship?"

"Uh, the cartoon. You know what I'm talking about, right Celestia?" She shook her head, looking a bit confused as well. "No? I guess you just weren't paying attention at the time, then."

"Basically, a while ago a cartoon came out titled 'My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'. It followed the unicorn Twilight Sparkle throughout her adventures through Equestria, starting with the defeat of Nightmare Moon and ending with her ascension to alicorn-hood. It was set to continue further, but after the movie about her chasing Sunset Shimmer into a mirror failed miserably, the entire thing was shut down. Of course, a small dedicated fan base remains."

"Wait a minute." The purple pony began to fit the pieces together. "Are you saying you're a-"

"Yep." I bowed, tipping an invisible hat to them. "Brony Midnight Darkness, at your service. What can I do for you, your highnesses?"


	2. Magic and Electricity

Of course, telling them that did nothing to ease their suspicions of me. It took a few hours of pleading, cajoling and a bit of begging to convince them to let me stay. After I offered to give pointers on any human technology they might want to know about, Celestia seemed much more receptive about the idea.

It was also why I was currently leading the Mane Six, some pony scientists and the princesses themselves through a large room full of different electronic devices, attempting to explain how they work. The group sat down in the center, waiting while I tried to find something to write on.

"So, I... um... chalkboard, anypony?" Twilight saved me from any further embarrassment by teleporting a small one right next to me. It was also hard not to notice all the computer screens and tablets flickering when she did so.

"Oh, right. Please don't use any magic in this room. It seems to affect these sort of devices. No no, Twilight, it's quite alright. You didn't have any idea." I looked over to see Twilight looking a bit sheepish now.

"Ahem. So, anyways. All these things around us work on energy we call electricity. It's created from rubbing copper against copper, or something like that. I'm barely halfway through high school so cut me some slack. Anyway, we feed that electricity through wires to power tablets, computers, you name it." I drew an image of a lightning bolt, a few electronic things, and a unicorn's horn. "Now, if you couldn't tell already, it's obvious that magic disrupts power. However, I'd like to see if the opposite it true. Twilight, can you please come over here?"

Pulling out a small battery with wires attached to each end, I touched both of them to Twilight's horn. "Do you feel anything?"

"It's a little tingly?"

"Alright, alright. Try to cast a spell."

A few seconds passed, with nothing happening. Surprised, Twilight seemed to concentrate, her forehead wrinkled and her eyes shut, but still nothing. "My magic! Something's blocking it!"

"Aha!" In my moment of triumph, I let the wires fall from Twilight horn... then began to float into the air. "Twilight, can you let me down?"

The princess opened her eyes again. "Oh! Sorry." My feet gently touched the wood floor.

"So, scientists of Equestria, you have just witnessed a marvelous discovery. Magic inhibits electricity, and electricity inhibits magic." I couldn't help adding in a little quip. "Please write this down in page fourteen of your science notebooks." That earned a few glares, which brought a small smile to my face.

"Moving on, though. We don't just use power for counteracting non-existent magic in our world. It's mostly used today to light up places and turn fans and all that. It also is necessary for what could be the single greatest invention in human history; the computer."

I walked over and booted up one of said computers. "Huh. Windows XP. That reminds me. Celestia, how did you get these things? I'm guess your engineers didn't build them."

"We use the mirror to take them from places humans rarely visit, like what you call the 'garage'. I watch to see if the human notices over the next week or so, and send it back if they do."

By then it had fully booted up, taking me to the lock screen. The image was one of Twilight Sparkle winking. "Oh. Uh... can I get a little magic over here?"

There was a pop, then a purple alicorn was standing next to me. "What kind of magic do you need?"

"That kind." The screen glitched, showing a few random images before bypassing the password as I had hoped. It took me straight to the desktop, where a few games, a search engine and an animating studio were laid out in neat lines.

"Alright everypony, gather 'round. It's time to show you what these things can really do!" As the sound of a small crowd of ponies approached from behind, I opened the studio. There were only a couple projects, including one labeled 'Celestia vs Luna: Finished Version'. I double clicked on that one.

We watched as a well-drawn Celestia faced a equally drawn Luna in Canterlot. The lunar side wielded a war hammer etched with the symbol of the moon, while the solar had two katanas at the ready. They clashed, throwing off black and white sparks when the two weapons collided.

Both alicorns flew into the air, then fired a magic beam from their horns. Celestia's quickly made ground on Luna's, eventually pushing her back to her own horn and blasting her. Luna fell to the ground, her sister not far behind her. As she lay defeated on the cobblestone floor, Celestia looked at her from above with a glint in her eyes...

And then the video ended. I heard a few sighs of disappointment from the ponies, but they were quickly outdone by the small round of applause. "The princesses looked so realistic!" I heard one scientist comment to another.

"And that's just the tip of the iceberg." I closed the program. "These things can make art, create jobs, and automate work. The most important part of all though is email."

"Email... electronic mail?"

"That's right, Twilight. With a few cables or a single satellite in the sky, computers can send instant messages to each other. It's like dragonfire, but you don't need to have a dragon or an alicorn princess on hand to use it." There were excited whispers among the ponies, mostly about civilian and military advancements in communication. Cadence in particular was all for having Celestia and Luna on speed dial.

"Anyway, that concludes my demonstration. Um, feel free to try out the devices? Oh, but Twilight, come with me for a moment. There's something I need to talk to you about." The rest of the ponies spread out while Twilight and her pair of guards approached. I walked to a different table only a few inches away and picked up a sleek black tablet. It was my bargaining chip for when I really needed it.

"So, Sammy, what is it?"

"Look, Twilight, I'll be straight with you. I need your help."

"Alright, what do you need help with?"

I took a deep breath. "You can see all of this proves that humans could really improve the lives of ponies, right?"

"Yeah..."

"But Celestia and Luna really aren't digging that. So I want you to back me up when I take the issue to them."

Twilight looked a bit skittish now. "Are you crazy? If Princess Celestia said no, then that means no! She does everything for a good reason."

So I was going to need my backup weapon. I waved my little tablet around in a circle. "So, do you know what this is? It's an e-reader."

"...O-kay? What does that have to do with anything."

"Well, if humans could help us transfer Equestrian books into a electronic form, then this thing could a lot of your own." I leaned in, almost whispering into her ear. "Maybe, say, Celestia's entire library?"

It was working; Twilight's eyes were starting to glaze over. "I could carry the entire library anywhere..." she murmured.

"And all I need is your support for my little adventure, alright? Can you do that?"

"Yeah. Alright, I'll do it." I pulled back so I could look into her eyes again. "I mean, what's the worst that could happen, right? We have so much to gain from learning from each other!"

"This is going to be a great idea!"


End file.
